The Miko and the Taiyoukai
by wannaslay-88
Summary: Sesshomaru has joined his brother's group and begins to develop feelings for a new companion, will his brother intervene? Read and review, thank you.


The Miko and The Taiyokai

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make profit for writing this fanfiction.

Sesshomaru watched as the young miko sat with his ward and the kitsune reading an odd scroll. Beauty and the Beast she called it, a tale of a prince being turned into a monster and young girl falling in love with him and changing him back. The first time he heard the story, he scoffed at the idea of a prince marrying a peasant girl. It wasn't long after that that he found himself falling the young miko.

In the story, it was the beast that had fallen for the girl first and attempted to show he had changed trying to earn her affections. Something Sesshomaru was trying to do himself, except the beast in the story had no real competition, the young girl had no interest in the other male in the story. Sesshomaru looked up at his half-brother who was also watching the miko from his tree. Competition indeed. Inuyasha could be dealt with easily but he knew murdering the half breed would not help him win the affections of the young miko. He knew however, Inuyasha did not return her feelings, for he still longed for the dead one.

Kagome smiled to herself while she read aloud to Rin and Shippo, she could feel the eyes of Inuyasha and the taiyoukai upon her. She wasn't stupid, she knew Inuyasha only viewed her as a friend, a sister perhaps, but nothing more, though since Sesshomaru joined their group he had become more protective of her. She sensed it was involving Sesshomaru though she didn't know why, Sesshomaru had promised a truce upon joining the group and had not tried to attack anyone since, that was three months ago.

If she was being completely honest, he started acting protective of her as well during battles and even began assisting her with preparing meals for everyone. After learning she could read he started bringing her historical scrolls, they have long talks after everyone else was asleep and he opened up about his life and that he truly did not hate Inuyasha or humans. He just hated that his father had betrayed his mother, which is understandable. He told her that of he really wanted Inuyasha dead then he would be, but Inuyasha needed proper training which was responsibility as Alpha male in their family.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and walked over to Sesshomaru which broke both the taiyoukai and the miko from their thoughts.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"We need to talk. Alone." Inuyasha walked away from the campsite into another clearing where he was certain they would not be heard. He wasn't too concerned about his human companions eavesdropping, it was Shippo and Jaken that were his main concern.

He stopped walking and turned to face his brother. In the months they had been travelling together he began to respect the older demon, but he was worried about Kagome. He loved her like a sister, and he started to notice the way Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and vice versa, he knew they were developing feelings for each other and he didn't want Kagome to get hurt.

"Speak half breed. What do you want?"

"It's about Kagome."

"I'm listening," Sesshomaru stated in a flat tone.

"I'm not sure what your ultimate goal is with her, but as her protector I feel obligated to ask you not to hurt her or I'll have to take your other arm."

"What makes you think I have any intention of injuring the miko? Have I not earned your trust?"

"I don't mean hurt her physically, I mean emotionally, like I have done in the past. I'm not stupid Sesshomaru. I can see that you've been pursuing her affections. I want you to stop if you just want to use her for a rut. She's innocent, I know you can smell it and if all want is to rut with her it would emotionally destroy her. I love her like a sister and I promised her mother I'd protect her while she is with me."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, he didn't like open conversations with his brother. He understood Inuyasha's concern, but was surprised to learn that the half breed wasn't concerned with Sesshomaru pursuing the miko, so long as she wasn't hurt. _Perhaps he's growing up after all, I'm impressed._

"I have no interest in pursuing her for pleasure. I genuinely care for the young miko and hope to make her my mate if she were to consent, but the miko has no interest in me despite my efforts, for she is still in love with you." He explained

"Pfft," Inuyasha scoffed. "You haven't been paying attention have you? Because I have, I see a lot sitting in the tree, I see the way she looks at you. You should talk to her. Let's go back to camp, I don't like leaving unprotected for long."

The two brothers then left the clearing in silence.

When returning to camp, Sesshomaru noticed that his ward and the kitsune had already fallen asleep. Kagome, who had been staring into the fire, lifted her head to meet his gaze. He then turned to go back to the clearing where he had been with his brother knowing she would follow thinking they were going on one of their walks. Not tonight. Tonight he would tell her how he felt about her. That was a mistake the beast in the story made, he never tolLoved Belle how he felt until after she returned and was dying, he would not make that same mistake.

He stopped and turned to face the young human girl in front of him, he didn't know when these emotions started but he knew why. She was beautiful, nurturing, intelligent and passionate, she was great with the pups and would be a great mother and leader to the inhabitants of his lands. He breathed in. The smell of lavender hit his nostrils. He could smell her innocence upon joining the shard hunting group, he had been surprised sensing she had been untouched, very few woman made it past the age of fourteen with their virginity intact. Even the demon slayer had already been married and given herself to the monk before his arrival.

"What's up Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused as to why they stopped instead of continuing on their usual nightly walk.

"This Sesshomaru has a confession m-Kagome."

"Okay," she was concerned now, he rarely called her by her name.

"For some time now, this Sesshomaru has been having feelings that he is unable to describe other than a deep attraction to you and a fear of losing you to another man. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I wish for you to bear my pups and be my mate," he blurted out, surprised that he let himself lose control like that. There was just something about her.

Kagome was speechless. She had fallen for him as well, but never in a million years did she think that he too would have fallen for her. She could tell that he was unsure of what the feeling was called but she knew in that moment that he loved her, and it was at that moment she realized that she also in love with him. She looked at him and could see he was feeling vulnerable after revealing so much emotion. She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

 _Love. So that is what this feeling is called._ In that moment he kissed her. Kagome could feel all the emotion he kept inside through that kiss. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Sesshomaru then pulled away. "Kagome, if we continue this it would be for life as this Sesshomaru cannot control himself around you and feels his basic instinct would take over and claim you as my own. Are you certain you wish to be my mate and mother to my pups?"

Kagome realized in that moment that this, in his culture, was a marriage proposal. What surprised her even more, he wanted her to be the mother of his babies er pups.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I would love to be your mate and mother of your pups."

With that, his lips were upon hers again, positioning himself so as not to injure her with his spiked armour. _The armour needs to go, I do not wish to accidentally hurt her._ In one swift motion he removed the armour so it would no longer be a concern and he could be closer to her. He then placed hand on her waist and slid it under her shirt feeling the bare skin of her back. _So soft._ He cursed his brother in that moment for taking his left arm, it never bothered him before but his precious miko deserved to be loved with two hands.

Sensing something was wrong, Kagome broke the kiss this time. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru believes that you deserve to be loved with two hands."

"It doesn't matter to me whether you have one hand or two, but if it's truly bothering you that much, would you like your arm back?"

He gaped at her. He knew that mikos had healing powers but he never imagined they could restore an entire limb. He never thought to ask one for fear of one being brave enough to attempt to purify him. He most certainly never considered asking her, not because he didn't trust her, but because he didn't want her thinking that he would only be using her for her powers.

"I never considered it until recently. Is it possible?" he questioned.

"Sure, I mean I've never done it myself, so I guess the real question is, do you trust me?"

He nodded in agreement. _Of course I trust her._ He began to remove his haori to give her better access to what was left of his arm. She seemed impressed by his body. Good.

"O-oh, y-you want to start now?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I wish to take you as my mate tonight and would like both hands for your pleasure." _I have never felt like less of a man since losing my arm, but I do not wish for you to know my insecurities._

She blushed. This was obviously important to him, so she walked over to him and placed her hands on his stump. Sesshomaru felt warmth and a tingling sensation coming from the stump where her hands were and he watched in shock as his arm began to grow and his hand appeared. This was one of those rare moments the taiyoukai allowed himself to smile.

He grasped the young miko by the hips and crashed his lips to hers murmuring 'thank you' between kisses. He trailed kisses and nips down her neck as she wrapped her hands around his neck threading her fingers through his hair feeling his cock hardening against her thigh. She felt Sesshomaru tug at the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms, silently giving him permission to remove her shirt. He moved a hand to massage her breast but was met with another piece of fabric. He growled in frustration and she let out a giggle as she backed out of his arms, reached around to her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the ground as her nipples hardened in the cool night air.

Sesshomaru reached out to grasp her, but was confused when she stopped him. _Is she having second thoughts?_ A sound broke him from his thoughts and he watched as she boldly slid her skirt down her legs, removing her socks and shoes at the same time leaving her in just a small black lacy undergarment that had to some strings wrapping around her hips, keeping his sex hidden from his view. She is beautiful.

He removed his fur pelt and laid it on the ground. If he was unable to take her in a bed for her first time, he at least wanted her to be comfortable. Before he knew it, she was in his arms again, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, kissing him as his hands slid down to grasp her bottom.

Kagome, feeling a little bold, decided to try a few things her friends back told her they did with their boyfriends back home and she wanted Sesshomaru to enjoy this moment as well. She broke the kiss and licked the outer shell of his ear. He let out a hiss of surprise and she felt his cock twitch with excitement against her. Smirking at his response, she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, gently nipping as she sucked. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to nip and lick her neck where his mating mark would go and felt her shudder in his arms.

Kagome left his ear lobe causing Sesshomaru to break away from her neck. She trailed kisses down to his chest where she swore she heard him purring. She grinned a she took one of his nipples into her mouth, gently biting it while she pinched the other between her fingers. He growled in pleasure. He had been with women previous, none he would have considered mating, not one female had ever been this attentive to him as his little miko was being.

He then felt her pulling at the ties of his hakama as she trailed kisses down his stomach. He felt the ties come loose and his hakama fall to the ground, he was not expecting her to take him into her mouth but that's exactly what she did, swirling her tongue around the tip. _No woman has ever done this, where did she learn this? I know she is virginal._ He moaned in pure bliss. He could feel his release building and he did not want to release his seed in her mouth and leave her unsatisfied.

Kagome felt him wrap his fingers into her hair and pull her head back until his penis was released from her mouth. She looked up at him confused, wondering if she did something wrong, he seemed to be enjoying himself. _Did I do something wrong? I thought he was enjoying himself._

"I wish to be inside you when I meet my release. If you continue, that will not happen, I was enjoying myself immensely," he stated as if reading her mind. He then smirked as the look on her face changed from being confused to almost looking proud of herself as if she was unaware of the skills she possessed. He guided her down onto his fur pelt and took in the sight of her. She was beautiful. Her raven locks were wild by this point. Her eyes were filled with lust, her lips still swollen from his kisses, her breasts round and perfect size his hands, her nipples were still hard from the cool night air, her hips perfect for child bearing. Her sex was still protected by the black lace though it left little to the imagination. He couldn't wait to taste every inch of her.

Kagome began to feel self-conscious under his hungry eyes. Was she not what he was expecting? Had he changed his mind? She lifted her arms in an attempt to cover to cover her breasts from his hungry gaze. He quickly grasped her wrists and moved her arms to either side of her head, his face just inches from hers.

"Do not cover yourself from my eyes, you are beautiful. I cannot wait to taste you and I certainly cannot wait to be inside you," he growled out. "You are absolutely beautiful."

He kissed her hungrily, only for a moment, before leaving her lips to trail kisses down her neck to her breasts. He kissed the tops of her breasts before taking one of the nipples into his mouth, suckling on the nipple, flicking his tongue over it and gently biting the nipple. He massaged the other breast with his other tweaking her nipple with his fingers as she had done to him. He then switched breasts before trailing kisses down her well-toned stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button.

He stopped before her panties, as though unveiling the Holy Grail, he slowly hooked his fingers under the two strings at her hips and gently slid them down her legs. Normally he would've torn them, but they would be returning to camp and her skirt was short, he didn't want others to see what belonged to him. He breathed in, taking in her scent and before she could even react, he buried his tongue between her folds, flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God, Sesshomaru," she moaned out. He smirked to himself feeling proud, he relunctly removed his tongue from her to kiss on the lips. He slipped a clawed finger into her and then another while using his thumb to massage her clit. He used his free hand to massage her breast and play with nipple once more. She was moaning against his lips and bucking furiously against his hand. She cried out as her orgasm hit her, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Oh my God, Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed out.

"Just wait, my love, we're not done yet," he purred into her ear as he positioned himself between her legs and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry, koi, this will hurt." Kagome nodded and bit her lip to keep from screaming as he roughly entered her body and then stopping to allow her to adjust.

It felt like forever to him, but after mere minutes she began to buck against him, encouraging him to continue. He happily complied. She was moaning with every thrust as he began to pick up the pace, Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

"God, Se-sesshomaru! F-faster, p-please," she begged as she felt another orgasm coming.

"As you wish my mate," he complied as he picked up his pace, surprised as the young miko kept up with him thrust for thrust. Finally he felt her walls clench around him as she reached her climax, a few more thrusts and he cried out with his own release, spilling his seed deep into her womb as he bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder leaving his mating mark. He gently kissed her.

"Are you alright?" he stood and helped her stand.

"Yes, I am," they quietly dressed, "we should return to camp before Rin and Shippo wake up." He nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Inuyasha will question why we took so long on our walk too."

"The half breed will no better than to question this Sesshomaru," he stated. She gave him a pointed look for using the term 'half breed'. "My apologies, mate, old habits die hard."

The term 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks' came to mind and she let out a giggle at the irony. He gave her an odd look but shook it off as he extended a clawed hand to escort her back to camp.

Inuyasha watched as the pair returned from their so called walk. He noticed the clasped hands, the return of his brother's arm, and the mating mark Kagome now had. The pair laid near Rin and Shippo, Kagome snuggled into his chest as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Sesshomaru looked to his brother on the branch and nodded to him as a thank you for his blessing in his mating the miko.

Inuyasha smiled, his best friend was happy.


End file.
